Faction High
by ChallengeAccepted54
Summary: This story will fallow the Divergent book as a special kind of modern day High school.


I don't own anything

Prologue

Tris pov

This place is so big. I know what Tori said, but still. I'm at Faction High. Though I think it should be called a compound. Each of the five factions have their own buildings with their own dorms. So that means that the factions rarely interact with each other. In the handout it said how many acres this place is, but I didn't read it.

" We will now be heading to the Dauntless building." says our tour guide. She is wearing yellow blouse with a red skirt that goes to the ground. I guess she is Amity. I can't remember her name. This girl named Christina hit into me at the beginning of the tour while the guide was introducing herself. Chris seams nice, but my god does she ever shut it. The entire tour she has been talking. Not that I can really blame her I wouldn't have paid attention to the lady anyway, although I'm not sure I think it would be cool to be Dauntless. I never had many friends and I just feel like I could be myself here. My parents went to Faction High and they were in abnegation, I guess. They didn't tell us, my brother who is also here somewhere and I, about this place, they don't want us to go here, but that isn't their decision to make. It is our future, our lives we are working for. It was actually a complete stranger to tell me about this place. I was working in a coffee shop. It was late one night when this drunk guy came in. When I went over to give him his coffee, he slapped my ass. It was the last straw to a very bad day, so I took the other water that I had in my hand for a different customer and poured it on his head. I then walked into the "staff only" room, because it is padlocked. A few minutes later I hear a knock. I picked up a vase, ready to use it, but when I opened the door I saw a women. She was probably ten years younger than my mother, but she feels like a mother to me. I mean I love my mother, but it isn't always easy to talk to her. Tori just talked to me for a bit. She said she saw the whole thing and would testify to it. At the end she told me about this really cool high school, where you could pick which things you value most and where you want your life to go. The Amity who work for peace, the erudite who work for knowledge, the candor who work for truth, the abnegation who work for others, and the dauntless who work to be brave. We have been close ever since.

Someone elbows me. I turn and see Christina. "You weren't listening to me the entire time." She doesn't phrase it like a question. "Sorry I have things on my mind." She opens her mouth probably to ask what was on my mind, but we finally arrive at the dauntless building and I think she wants to be Dauntless too. It's kind of disappointing. It isn't as tall as the faction buildings. Of coarse we cant go in, just like all the other buildings it's for members eyes only. I hear that some people who go here still haven't been inside the other buildings. I guess they were more serious about the no mixing factions thing than I thought. "This is kind of disappointing." Christina says my exact thoughts. I know that we haven't gotten our factions yet, but Chris could definitely make it in candor, but if she doesn't she will have to work at keeping her thoughts to guide addresses us "Alright, now that you have seen the school, you will go take the aptitude test. Now you won't have to decide on which faction you will be in until the first day of school. I know it's only the beginning of the summer now, but give it some serious thought, you only get to pick once and if you don't make it in your chosen faction, you get kicked out of the school." There are a few gasps. "This school is a serious place we will have nothing less than perfection." She says this in a hard tone. Maybe she isn't as silly as I thought.

The rest of the walk is silent. She walks us to a building in the middle of the compound. It isn't for any one faction. It's used for aptitude tests and when they need the entire school together. We are ushered into a big room. It looks like it might also be used for school plays. A man is standing on stage. He is fairly tall with short brown hair and strange blue eyes. He's probably my father's age. After everyone is seated and quiets down he speaks. "Hello, My name is Marcus Eaton. I am one of the leaders at this school. In a few minutes, five of you at a time will be called out and given your aptitude test. After that you may go. Good luck." With that he steps off stage. He has a certain vibe about him, I cant tell exactly, but it seems quiet negative. The guide calls out names. It seems like she is going in ABC order, so I wont have to wait too long. Chris on the other hand has a longer wait (Authors note: I'm making her last name Stein). Chris must be nervous because she's completely quiet. It's not long until my name is called. I am told to go into the third door. Inside I see a woman I recognize; Tori. "Tori, I didn't know you gave aptitude tests." She smiles. "It's my first time. Please sit." I go sit down in a chair across from hers. "Okay I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them as honestly as you can. Understand?" I nod.  
**Bold is Tori  
**Regular is Tris  
"**OK, lets get started. You are in an empty room except for a table. On the table is a knife and a peace of cheese. Pick one.**"  
"Why?"  
**"Just pick one."**  
"What do I need them for."  
**"Fine, don't choose. The table and its contents disappears. Suddenly there is a dog in front of you, it doesn't seem friendly."**  
I think about this for a second. " I get as small as possible and don't look the dog in the eye."  
**"There is now a little girl in the room, she puts her hand out to pet the dog, but the dog will bite her."** She speaks fast, making me feel like this is actually happening.  
"I jump on the dog."  
**"You are now on a bus, a man comes up to you. He shows you a picture and says that if you know the man in the picture you could save him. You know the man, but if you speak up he dies."**  
"I don't know him."  
It is silent for a minute. I look at Tori, but she is looking at the notes she took. "Beatrice, your results were... inconclusive." "what do you mean?" "You have the aptitude of three factions. Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless." "Is that a bad thing?" "Yes" "Why?" "look, we can't talk here. I'll put your results in as Dauntless, but you will have to really think about what you will pick and don't tell anyone, ever your results." I leave with a head full of questions. My brother was in the same group called as me so we leave at the same time. He doesn't ask me and I don't him, although, I'm pretty sure he got Abnegation. Well, today was definitely interesting.


End file.
